


My Strawberry Love

by jollllly



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Poems, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: A poem from Deb’s POV about her love, Aliceinspired by one of this week’s starkid writes themes: strawberries
Relationships: Deb/Alice Woodward
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	My Strawberry Love

Her love was like a strawberry

Red and polka-dotted

Her cheeks as vibrant as the fruit

Her sweetness rivaling the ripest of the spring harvest

Her love was like a strawberry

Her smile red and fragrant

Her eyes as green as the stem, vibrant in their own right, only further emphasizing the blush of her cheeks

Her love was like a strawberry

Her strength and persistence like that of the fruit

Their tight hold to each other withstanding storm and rain and sun and drought

Her love was like a strawberry

Lovely on its own, and incredible paired with cream or chocolate or sugar

But the sweetest of the fruit, the sweetness of her, persists whether on its own or combined

Her love was like a strawberry

Helping you survive without threat of disease or infection

The sweetness of her fragrance, her very existence adored in her small form

Beloved by many, renowned for her happiness

Her love was like a strawberry

Heart-shaped and beautiful

Her love was like a strawberry

Red and sweet and the memory of summer

Her love was like a strawberry

Not always with there, but upon her return, just as sweet and lovely, as if no absence had occurred

Her love was like a strawberry

Small and petite, yet dense and sweet

Full of life, full of flavor

Heart-shaped and lovely

Her love was like a strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
